Star-Crossed Lovers: Draco and Hermione
by tuesday's child
Summary: The saddest thing I have ever written. D/Hr. They can't live without eachother, so they don't. I'm bad at summaries. This is a pretty good read, or at least I think so. Please review!
1. Hermione

A/n: This is really sad and depressing, which is something I don't write often, but decided to write today. It's three chapters, one of Hermione, one of Draco, and an epilogue of sorts. Now the title is Star-Crossed Lovers because that is part of a line in Romeo and Juliet. At the end of the play, R+J died. You do the math. Despite the depressing part, it's rather good (not brag or anything :) )  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally, nothing. I live in a cardboard box under the bridge...Just read the fic and don't sue me please.  
  
~*~  
Star-Crossed Lovers  
~*~  
  
*Hermione*  
  
Breathe.  
  
I don't know what it was about him that caught my  
eye. Was it his platinum hair? Those silver-grey eyes,  
So full of emotion, of love when he touched me.  
No. It was his soul, made for mine. His soul, calling me  
for so long before I gave in and loved him as I had wanted  
to for so long.  
  
Breathe.  
  
But I can't have him, can I? No, because he will forever be   
a slave to darkness, a prisoner in his father's home. And I,  
I shall always be Hermione the smart one, who never does   
a thing out of the ordinary. Studying, reading, being   
Harry Potter's friend and Ron Weasley's sparring partner,   
and to some degree, friend.  
  
Breathe.  
  
When I am gone, they will say "That smart girl who used to  
hang around Harry Potter and his red haired friend, what was  
her name again?". They will remember my name, nod, and go  
about their business, and no one will dare to mention my  
'untimely' death. I will be distant memory to them, and to   
Harry and Ron, I will be the girl who was once happy to  
be who she was. My dear friends will never know that I   
loved their sworn enemy, that I would give my life for him.  
And so, I am giving my life. For him.  
  
One more breathe.  
  
I stare at three remaining pills, lined on my desk in my bedroom  
at home. I will die in my house, the window open, lace curtains  
fluttering in a soft summer breeze. Just three more to go. Three  
tiny capsules. But first, I must say good bye to him. I turn to the   
silver owl perched on my windowsill, the owl he sent to tell me  
that his father was holding him at the manor for the rest of the  
summer, that he'd been threatened with death if he dared contact   
her.  
  
Two pills left, now...  
  
I take the letter I wrote, and give it to the owl to take to him. He  
sent me that last letter fearing for his life, and now I send him my   
final letter, ending my life. If I can't be with him, I can be with no   
one. I can't bare my life without him in it, can't go a day without   
his touch or his kiss. I can't.  
  
One last pill...  
  
I finish the pills. What was moments ago a neat line of pills,   
siting there like a line of tiny white soldiers at attention. Those  
tiny pills will take away my pain now, and I will sleep forever,   
dreaming of my beloved Draco.  
  
I lie down and close my eyes, sleep creeping through my veins.  
He creeps through my veins, flooding my senses, and the last   
thing I see is a vision of his eyes, full of love....  
  
Black.  



	2. Draco

~*~  
Star-Crossed Lovers  
~*~  
  
*Draco*  
  
A letter.  
  
She sent me a letter, telling me goodbye. The  
fact that she is gone has yet to sink in, but I   
know what I must do. My father will burn the   
dark mark into my arm in a day's time. He thinks  
he has won, but he has only fallen under the  
illusion of victiory.  
  
Just as I fell under the illusion that I could  
live without her.  
  
I can't. She's everything. Her smile kept my blood  
running, my heart beating. But she left me here,   
alone and dead in my soul. She was my soul. Now   
she is dead. Dead. So many are dead, but somehow  
her death seems like the end.  
  
I watch as the light gleams off the razor blade. A white  
reflection of light shines from it onto the bathroon wall  
and my own reflection stares at me from the mirror. Without  
fear, I bring the shining blade to my left wrist and without  
hesitation, I cut the pale flesh. Crimson blood seeps from   
the thin line and drips into the sink. I wince against the pain  
and repeat the slashing action to my right wrist.  
  
Blood.   
  
It flows from my body to the floor. I growl in pain,   
but do not scream, or the will hear me and come. I   
don't want to be saved only to be made a Death Eater.  
I don't want be saved if she isn't here. My fist slams  
into the mirror in my attempt to forget the pain and   
sends a spiderweb of cracks through it's glass surface.   
I slide to my knees and look up at the mirroras blood runs   
through it's cracks and down the pristine walls of the bathroom.  
  
I fall back, my head hitting the tile floor hard. But  
I feel nothing. All I can rhink of is her. Making love   
to her and touching her. I wanted her so badly, and I   
was given the gift of her love. But my father ripped  
it away. But he won't take this from me.  
  
I will leave this world. And I will be with her. Blood  
flows from my body like a crimson river, pooling on  
the floor. Everything grows hazy nad the last thing that  
passes through my mind is her face, a smile on her lips.  
  
End.  



	3. Never was a story of more woe...

Two caskets covered in pure white roses,   
A priest stands before them as crowds of  
people, magical and muggle, stand in grief.  
A boy with untidy black hair is comforted  
by a young girl with flaming red curls, as  
a boy with matching hair stares at the caskets  
sadly.  
  
Across from them is a man with silver hair, next  
to a raven haired woman. They have lost a son,   
and gained an understanding. They look at the  
caskets and are forever changed.  
  
The priest looks at the gathering of people  
and says,  
  
"A glooming peace this morning with it brings  
The sun for sorrow will not show his head  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardoned, and some punished;  
For never was a story of more woe,  
Than Hermione and her Draco."  
  
~*~FIN~*~  



End file.
